This invention relates to an apparatus for continuously producing fresh water from sea water at less expense day and night through the utilization of solar heat.
There have been proposed and practically employed a variety of apparatus for producing fresh water from sea water. The prior art apparatus are generally classified into the multi-stage flash type, multi-effect evaporator type and electrodialysis type. Any one of the prior art apparatus is required to consume expensive energy. Until the present invention, any high efficiency apparatus for producing fresh water from sea water through the utilization of less expensive energy source such as solar heat has not been developed. And since the sun emits heat energy only during the period of time from sunrise to sunset and the energy amount obtainable from the sun tends to be reduced when the sun is covered with clouds, it is very difficult to continuously produce fresh water from sea water through the utilization of solar heat by the prior art apparatus.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, I have exerted myself to develop an apparatus for producing fresh water from sea water and have found that if such an apparatus is provided with an accumulator which utilizes the sensible heat of sea water to evaporate the water at a temperature above 100.degree. C. under pressure, fresh water can be produced from sea water day and night.